Edward
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: Edward wont eat becuase of soemthign eh as done, soemone he has killed, and his family have to lock him up this is how they try and get him to drink, tosve himself R&R please
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV

I took a stuttering breath and looked through the barred window with my hands folded across my chest, like I was holding myself together.

I looked at Edward and my heart swelled sadly, his knees bent where he sat against the wall opposite from me, his arms resting over them, his head hung down so I could not see his face.

"Edward." I whispered quietly, he did not move, he wasn't even breathing.

I suppressed a sob and turned to see Carlisle stood behind me.

He touched my shoulder encouragingly and looked at his 'son' sadly.

"Is it really necessary to keep him locked p like this?" I asked anxiously.

Carlisle sighed and glanced at me.

"If he won't feed he's a danger to everyone outside of this house, including himself." He breathed.

"What will happen, if he doesn't eat?" I asked.

Carlisle stiffened and looked away, not meeting my gaze.

I looked at him through teary eyes, but those tears would never fall.

"Carlisle?" I asked breathlessly.

"He won't make it Bella, feeding is an essential part of who we are." He said and my head whipped back around to look at me husband.

I couldn't lose him. Not now, not after everything... I swallowed back a choking sob and Carlisle left.

I remembered what had made him like this, the self suffering, a month earlier, coming home from hunting to find him sat in or cottage, his head in his hands, his yes blood red.

He had killed a human.

It wasn't his fault, the girl was suicidal, she jumped off a bridge near where Edward was parked in the dead of night,

He couldn't resist.

I whimpered and touched the bars.

"Edward, darling please." I whispered, my tone a sob.

He looked up to meet my gaze, eyes black with thirst, his body weak and lifeless, grey lines down the insides on his arms and neck, dry venom veins, thirsting for a feed.

He must have been in agony.

"Edward." I whispered, my tone bleeding sadness.

How ironic.

He looked back at the floor, his body almost stone again.

"Edward for me." I breathed, I needed him to be okay, and to see him throwing his life away like it meant nothing, that nothing in it did.

Not even me.

"I can't do this anymore Bella, to se you stood there, only having been a vampire for a year, being able t o to school and everything... when me... after a century can't even do it." He growled and hurled a rock at the wall.

It got stuck in the plaster and he gripped the sides of his head feverishly, his eyes clamped shut.

"Edward... I... I..."I said but words failed me, I now felt responsible for him being this way.

Stuck in the cellar, now having been reformed into a kind of prison.

"Of course you're not responsible." He hissed.

I frowned slightly, how did he know I had just thought that, my shield was pulled all the way down.

"Jaspers emotion reading." He whispered and sat back up against the wall to look at me, his eyes loving despite the pain that lurked there.

"Please Edward." I begged, my tone almost a cry.

"Bella I can't... how many more..." He began but bent forwards gasping, the lines on his neck visibly throbbing.

I shook my head, tears streaming, how could he leave me?

I ran out with a hand over my throat.

EMMET POV

I passed a crying Bella in the hall down to Edwards 'cell.'

He didn't even seem to be aware of the damage he was doing to her as well as himself.

He was such a martyr.

"Thanks Emmet." He muttered form around the corner.

Damn, I had forgot he could hear me.

I sighed and threw a bottle of blood through the bars, it glanced off his shoulder but he didn't even flinch, or move, or react at all for that matter.

"Bro you have to drink." I said.

In all seriousness I was worried about him, the freak.

"No thanks." He murmured and continued to look straight at the floor.

"We all mess up mate, we don't do this..." I began but he cut me off, his tone razor sharp.

"Its different Emmet." He hissed.

How?

"They're all the same Edward, type O type A whatever, we all need to drink their blood..."

But again eh cut me off.

He was in front f me, behind the bards in a flash, his hand through them, holding the front of my shirt.

His breathing was rough and unsteady, his eyes coal back.  
"Emmet it is different because she could have been anyone, anyone to anyone, anyone's Bel..." He said but stopped himself.

"Someone's Bella." I whispered and immediately understood.

He was mad because he knew what that girl had been thinking, probably wishing for someone she loved, like Bella loved him, like he loved her.

"Who?" I asked breathlessly.

"A man who left her." He gasped.

Ah.

Bella had forgive Edward for leaving her when she was human, fifty years ago.

But he had not yet forgiven himself, and we all doubted he would.

Alice could not see it happening at least.

He laughed once without humour and pulled his hand back, releasing me.

He looked down at his plans almost in disgust, turning to smack it against the wall, cracks running up the paintwork.

"Look at me." He hissed.

"I know you're a mess." I laughed but he did not join in, he just stood there, body rigid and muscles tensed.

"You need to drink that Edward, for Bella if for anyone else." I whispered and left, knowing I could do no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee POV

Dad had not eaten in fourteen days, and mum was no better, she had only fed once since then, she felt weak and sick, determined not to live without dad if he left her.

She had not gone down to see him since their fight, feeling she could do know more.

But I knew what I could do.

If dad knew that mum wasn't eating either, that she was making herself ill to be with him, he would feed.

For we all knew no matter how upset he would he would never hurt her intentionally, without good intention.

And he would not let her do that to herself if he knew it was his fault.

Or that he could do something about it.

I walked down into the almost prison like basement, dad was sat on the floor with his head leant back against the stone, he looked like a carving himself.

I opened the door and walked in to sit facing him, locking the door behind me.

"Renesmee, get out." He growled, I knew to was only because he didn't want to hurt me, not that he really didn't want me here.

"She's not eating dad." I told him.

His head snapped up and he looked at me anxiously, almost mad even.

"No." He said hoarsely.

I nodded.

"She won't live without you." I continued.

He shook his head in disbelief, standing up and walking to the door.

"I need to see her." He said but I caught his arm, thrusting a bottle of blood at him.

"Drink first?" I asked.

He took one sip and shoved the lid back on.

"she drinks first, I am not loosing her." He growled and slammed open the door before walking, well running up to mum.

We entered the lounge to see her dancing on the coffee table with uncle Emmet.

The whole room stunk of vodka and mum was wearing one of dads black vest tops, with heels, on her it looked like a short dress.

Her hair was messed up and her makeup was smudged.

She and Uncle Emmet sang loudly, but surprisingly in tune.

"_What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind  
Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

_Is my drug!"_

I glanced at dad to see him look at the floor ashamed as the next verse started, the words having knew meaning now.

"_Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices I'm addicted it's a crisis!"_

Dad got up and went to wrap his arms around mum, gluing his lisp to hers.

She leapt into his arms and started to cry, looking into his once again gold eyes, but seeing them together, it was startling to see that _she_ was now the one who looked sick.

"You're better." She gasped and touched his cheek, as if to just make sure he was real.

"And you need to rink this." He confirmed and handed her the bottle, she drained it and kissed him again, before holding her hands up in the air an downing some more vodka.

"Bella are you drunk?" He asked, his tone straining to be calm.

"No, well yes, but you see, I was out b the boundary line..." She began but dad cut her off sharply.

"Jesus Bella what the hell were you doing near the treaty line?" I demanded.

"Getting something, listen..." Mum began to explain to him how she had been with Uncle Emmet near the line and they had come across a man selling homemade alcohol.

So, being the person he was, Uncle Emmet bought it _all._

He figured the best way to spark mum and dad's relationship again was alcohol.

The idiot.

"So let loose and let it all hang out." She cried and began to sing and dance again.

Dad groaned as she pushed him down on the coffee table, dancing in a very provocative way over dad's face.

"I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug. You're love, your love, your love, is my drug!" She sang and shimmied her hips down so she was straddling his chest, she poured vodka all over his face and glued her lips once again to his.

He pushed her back slightly and looked at her intently.

"I think you've had too much to drink." He informed her.

She rolled her eyes and started swaying again.

"Bella," He began to warn but Uncle Jasper came down from upstairs, hopping the banister to land in the living room behind them.

"PARTY!" He shouted and turned the stereo up louder.

Aunty Alice flicked on the disco ball and turned off the lights, joining to dance with Uncle Jasper.

Dad rolled his eyes at them as Aunt Rose came down in what could only be described as a typical clubbing outfit.

They swayed and danced, well dad didn't he watched mum as she danced for him on the coffee table, he smiled occasionally, he was obviously trying to work out how to get mum up to bed to sober up without her noticing.

Everyone was drunk, but mum was stoned.

She fell off the table backwards onto the floor, dad seized the opportunity and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and walking to the cottage.

I followed behind.

He put her in the shower and ripped off her clothes, leaving her in her underwear.

"Edward." She sobbed as she sunk down to the floor, putting her head in her hands and letting the cold water run over her.

"Bella I can't help you unless you let me in, you never drink, what is wrong..."

Dad began to reason but she stood up and slapped him across the face.

"I was mad at you! How could you think of leaving me, _again?" _She sobbed and he went to hug her but she pushed him away.

"All I wanted you to do was drink Edward, drink blood, to survive, for me... and you wouldn't do it." She cried.

"Bella the girl I killed was thinking about a man who left her, that's why she threw herself off the bridge... ring any bells?" He begged.

She stiffened and looked at him sadly.

"It reminded you of me, when... you left." She said taking a stuttering breath.

He nodded, "I felt beyond guilty, for that girls death and for what you went through, it all came rushing back... and I couldn't..." He sighed and leant his forehead against hers.

"I love you." She whispered and took his face in her hands, pulling away to look into his eyes.

"I love you too Bella, and I will never _ever_ leave you again." He promised and kissed her.

I cheered and pushed them both in the shower, dad growled and mum laughed.

"You two are so loved up." I laughed and danced back out into the hall, leaving them to do god knows what in the shower.


End file.
